In power conversion applications, there is a need to measure voltages and currents for each pulse width modulation (PWM) control loop. A PWM signal controls a switch, e.g., transistor, power field effect transistor, etc., that allows an inductor to charge to a desired current. The longer the PWM signal is on, the longer the inductor is charging, and therefore the inductor current is at its maximum at the end of the PWM signal. Often, the end of the PWM signal is when current and voltage measurements should be taken for maximum accuracy and proper PWM control loop operation. Therefore, it is desirable to capture current and voltage values of a power supply component, e.g., inductor, at specific times relative to a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal that is controlling the current through the inductor of the power supply.